Reegull
Reegull (sometimes spelled Reagull) is a half Eagle and half Raven alchemist (counted as a member of the Raven Tribe in LEGO Legends of Chima Online). He created Chigull in order to gain control of everyone for making him an outcast. Reegull was also in possession of persuader plant seeds, the consequences of which make him one of the key characters in the story of Chima Online. In the TV Series In "Fake Chi, Real Trouble", Crooler sought a way to control her brother's mind again. Razar took her to Reegull, who tricked Crooler and the crocodiles into giving out his "chi". The Chi, however, would eventually make everyone act like chickens when used. When Cragger—who had genuinely wanted to give out Chi—turned against Reegull for lying, Reegull explained that he had been an outcast all his life for being a hybrid, and had done all this to make other people suffer like he had suffered. Despite these intentions, Reegull's Chi ended up being used in a way beneficial to Cragger and his allies, as it was used to stop the wolves when they stole it from Cragger and Laval. At the end of the episode, Laval and Cragger tied balloons to him and threw him into the wind. Reagull eventually got the hang of it and enjoyed it, since he could never fly due to his tiny raven wing and his normal sized eagle wing. This enjoyment was short-lived when the balloons popped, sending Reegull plummeting to an unknown fate. In Legends of Chima Online Reegull is first found as a "prisoner" in a Crocodile dungeon after the player defeats Crawley. There, he introduces himself as the most famous alchemist in Chima and gives the player the instructions for the Zappler. He also reveals that the purple plants are able to control the minds of beings of Chima and that they are his own invention, but claims that the Crocs made him do it. Later, the player encounters Reegull again, this time being held prisoner by Wilhurt. He gives the player a meeting location and the instructions for the Tornado and gives the player the Feeder. He tells the player that the only way to finally get rid of the purple plants is to use the Feeder to extract the essence of another plant. When the player defeats Rizzo a second time, it is revealed that the Raven was being controlled by Reegull, who is the true villain of the story. His goal is to collect the Chi within the plants. Trivia *Reegull is the only known cross-tribe "hybrid." *From Reegull's TV backstory, it would seem that Reegull's parents most likely never wanted him like the other tribes wanted their offspring, as he indicates that his parents were constantly fighting and that he's been outcast most of his life. *Reegull's mother was a Raven, and his father was an Eagle. *His name is sometimes spelled Reagle. *He has several mechanical parts, including a hook hand and metal peg leg, but the reason he has them is not clear, though the TV Series cites the reason as him altering his body to better resemble one of the tribes. *His name, in addition to being a combination of 'raven' and 'eagle', might be a play on the word 'seagull'. Category:Raven Tribe Category:NPCs